Is love strong enough to hold us together
by millsyishot-mine
Summary: Three months after the hijacking. See what happens between the team, does Dom forgive brian, do Mia and brian stay together! Is Jessie Alive? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Fast and the furious fan fiction  
  
Romance Pg-13  
  
Brain-Mia Dom-Letty  
  
Title - Is love strong enough to hold us together  
  
Summary - Three months after the hijacking. See what happens between the team, does Dom forgive brain, do Mia and brain stay together! Is Jessie Alive? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter one 


	2. It's Been Awhile

Fast and the furious fan fiction  
  
Romance Pg-13  
  
Brain-Mia Dom-Letty  
  
Title - Is love strong enough to hold us together  
  
Summary - Three months after the hijacking. See what happens between the team, does Dom forgive brain, do Mia and brain stay together! Is Jessie Alive? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Brian didn't know wether it was safe or not to come back after what had happened but he was going crazy over the fact that he wasn't with Mia anymore and it was driving him crazy so he drove back to see her and the team.  
  
Brain walked into the shop and Mia was standing there with her back to the counter so brain took his chance "so hows the tuna around here?" Mia knew that voice and only one person would ask her that would be Brain O'Connor. "Br.Brian is that you?" Mia asked while slowly turning around "yeah it's me. Look I'm sorry about everything.when I told you that I love you I really did mean it I wasn't acting or anything I really did mean it Mia." Mia was so shocked she had no idea what to say as she was about to say something Dom came out from the back and Brian was scared he didn't know what to do. "So you came back hey Brian! Why? Why did you come back Brian?" Dom asked Brian "Dom I came back coz I love your sister and I didn't mean to fall in love with her.and you guys are like family to me and I don't have no family no more" "hey that's okay Bri as long as you don't hurt again or I will kill you! You understand that" Dom said in an angry voice which kinda scared Brian a little.  
  
At the garage  
  
Letty, Leon and Vince were all hanging around not doing much since they all had no cars to work on for the races coz Dom decided that he wasn't going to race anymore until Jessie gets out of hospital and no one knows when Jessie will get out! "Hey Letty V do you guys wanna go visit Dom and Mia? Will take my car!" asked Leon, as he was bored from hanging around the garage all day "yeah sure will come" said V and Letty at the same time. 


	3. It's Been Awhile

Chapter one  
  
Brian didn't know wether it was safe or not to come back after what had happened but he was going crazy over the fact that he wasn't with Mia anymore and it was driving him crazy so he drove back to see her and the team.  
  
Brain walked into the shop and Mia was standing there with her back to the counter so brain took his chance "so hows the tuna around here?" Mia knew that voice and only one person would ask her that would be Brain O'Connor. "Br.Brian is that you?" Mia asked while slowly turning around "yeah it's me. Look I'm sorry about everything.when I told you that I love you I really did mean it I wasn't acting or anything I really did mean it Mia." Mia was so shocked she had no idea what to say as she was about to say something Dom came out from the back and Brian was scared he didn't know what to do. "So you came back hey Brian! Why? Why did you come back Brian?" Dom asked Brian "Dom I came back coz I love your sister and I didn't mean to fall in love with her.and you guys are like family to me and I don't have no family no more" "hey that's okay Bri as long as you don't hurt again or I will kill you! You understand that" Dom said in an angry voice which kinda scared Brian a little.  
  
At the garage  
  
Letty, Leon and Vince were all hanging around not doing much since they all had no cars to work on for the races coz Dom decided that he wasn't going to race anymore until Jessie gets out of hospital and no one knows when Jessie will get out! "Hey Letty V do you guys wanna go visit Dom and Mia? Will take my car!" asked Leon, as he was bored from hanging around the garage all day "yeah sure will come" said V and Letty at the same time. 


	4. the big Question

Letty, Leon and V all arrived at the shop and saw a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution parked outside and they knew only one person would have this type of car and that would be brain! "What is he doing here!" v said in an angry voice. "I don't know dwag lets go check it out" the three of them walked in saw that Dom had a happy face on and was talking to brain like nothing had happened at all. "So bri what brings u back here?" Letty asked "he's here coz were his family alright" Dom said Furiously and walked back into his office were Letty follows trying to see why Doms so angry since they arrived. "Dom what's wrong with u?" "Nothing Letty just leave it alright' "no Dom there's something up ever since we arrived you been looking all grumpy like you have a pain in your ass or something" Letty decide to leave knowing Dom would kick her out anyway. "so Brian u doing anything tonight?" Leon asked "no why?" "Well there's a race tonight and since Dom hasn't been racing I was wondering if you would like to race tonight in your lovely Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution" "DON'T YOU GUYS LISTEN NO ONE IS RACING TILL JESSIE IS OUT OF HOSPITAL ALRIGHT! THAT INCLUIDES YOU TO BRIAN" Dom shouted from his office. V Leon and Letty decided to leave and go back to the garage. "So Mia do you wanna maybe go out tonight?" "Sure brain. But I'm driving! And I'm talking your car"  
  
Later that night  
  
Brian and Mia had a nice night at that restaurant that V always wants to take her to. They were going back to Mia's place coz brain had no where to stay, they got there to see all the team drinking coronas, mia sat down next Brian who was sitting next to dom. Brain whispered something in doms ear and Dom nodded as if he approved of what Brian had asked. Brain turned around to Mia and said " Mia you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, you're the only girl that I really love as well. Mia would you do me the honers and become my wife. Mia Toretto will you marry me?"  
  
*********Note ***********  
  
Sorry about any of the spelling Love pip 


	5. the answer

"Mia mia hurry up and answer!" demanded Letty "yeah Mi come on give us an answer" Leon said hoping she would answer. "I.I would be honoured to become Mrs Mia O'Connor" Brian gave her a kiss on the check as if he was satisfied with her answer! "Congratulation Mia and Brian" said Dom "we shall have our BBQ tomorrow in honour of the two love birds" Mia and Brian decided to go to the hospital the next day so that they could visit Jessie.  
  
Next Day  
  
Mia and Brian arrived at the hospital and walked into room 215 which had been located to Jessie. "Jessie are you awake?" mia asked as they were walking into the room "yeah Mi I'm awake.. hey Brian man how you been?" came Jessie's reply "yeah man I've been good you don't look like you have been to well!" "Brian man I have been better but only a few more weeks till I can get out and looks like you guys can start racing again!" "Hey man its cool! Dom got up Letty for mentioning that I could race my car at the race tonight" "so any reason why only you two came and visited me today?" asked Jessie "yeah actually there is a reason" said Mia quietly but Jessie still heard her "um you can tell him Mia" said Brian "um Jessie me and Brian are going to get married but the wedding isn't until a couple weeks after you get out of hospital! Okay?" "Hey congrats Brian you scored lucky and congratulations must go to my sister as well." Jessie responded after hearing the good news. Mia and Brian decided to leave Jessie so he could rest and get better.  
  
Brain dropped Mia off at the shop and then took off down to the garage to talk to the rest of the team about a surprise he had for Mia.  
  
********Authors Note********  
  
Hey guys! On holidays in the Solomon Islands so I don't know if I can update as much as I would. Love pip 


	6. the surprise

It had been a few weeks since Mia and Brian had told Jessie about them getting married and now Jessie was getting out of hospital and the whole team were there to welcome him home. When Jessie arrived they all sat down for a huge torretto family bbq to celebrate Brian and Mia's engagement and Jessie getting out of hospital, they were all talking about the wedding. "So when's the big day mi, bri?" asked V " well were hoping sometime between December and January" Mia replied. " I have an announcement to make" Brian said "I would like to announce that my best men are: Dom, Jessie, Leon and Vince" " and my maid of honour is Letty but I don't think there will be any bridesmaids" Mia added.  
  
The next day At the garage  
  
Letty and Leon were working on the new car that Brian had organised for Mia while V and Brian were working on Jessie's car and Jessie was working on a design on his computer. They were all very busy.  
  
At the shop  
  
Since there were no customers Mia was reading a brides and groom magazine which had a lot of pretty dress's but mi knew that she couldn't afford any of the dress's no matter how hard she wished for them. Dom came out and saw what mia was doing and Dom felt sorry for Mia so he went over there and asked her "which one she really liked the most?" mia replied "this one I really like this dress" mia pointed to a simple white dress white dress which was strapless that came with a Tiara that had a small Veil that was $799.99. Dom looked at the dress his sister had pointed to and smiled it really was a nice dress; Dom decided that he was going to pay for it, Dom told Mia to go into his office and in his first draw to grab a white envelope. Mia grabbed it and walked back out and handed the envelope to Dom. Dom asked her " are you sure that you really like that dress?" "Yes" mia replied with a puzzled face " then here you go! Buy the dress and buy one foe Letty make it a nice pink one!" mia was surprised at what her brother had done and was so happy mia went to ask him why but Dom stopped her and said "mia you deserved this okay!" and went back into his office. Mia grabbed her cell and called the garage so she could talk to either Brian or Letty.  
  
At the garage  
  
They were all working very hard when the phone rang, since Jessie was the closet's he answered, "hello DT garage" "hey Jessie its Mia can I talked to Brian or Letty who ever is not that busy." "Yeah hold on one sec!" Jessie yelled out to Brian and Letty and they both ran to the phone but Brian bet her to the phone. "Hey babe how are you?" Brian answered the phone "guess what?" "What" "Brian Baby Dom's buying my wedding dress and also a dress for Letty." "Mia baby that's so great. Talk to you later. Bye Bye" Brian hanged up the phone and told the rest of the gang about what Mia had told him. 


End file.
